The way of The Elena One
by Randombutloved11
Summary: Elena has been abused all her life, so when she has the chance to runaway with her sister she jumps at it. 2 years later she meets makino,ace and sabo and luffy. How can they fix her when she has a lot of baggage that drags her down that even her sister is over? Soon the day comes when she find out secrets, heartbreaks and ace x elena sabo x elena luffy x elena sage x sabo
1. Chapter 1

"You stupid child!" Another smack filled the air along with a cry of plea.

The eldest child known as Elena, hid behind the worn down wall. Her chocolate brown hair hung limply on her shoulder. Another child hid behind the brunette. she was nearly half Elena's size and had short whispy blond hair. Azure eyes watched the scene unfold.

Another girl, similar to Elena was knelt down on the concrete. Her catlike eyes stared at their father in pure fear as he held his hand up, ready to strike.

Elena's eyes flashed in alarm and she stepped forward, ready to take her younger sisters place.

Ester, the innocent 2 year old grabbed onto Elena's ripped, musky shirt.

"Don't go!" her innocent voice whimpered.

Elena knelt down on one knee, "don't worry, I won't get hurt that easily," she smiled brightly and ruffled the blondes hair.

Ester nodded and wobbled off. Elena turned back to her disposable father.

His hand came down, ready to strike.

"Wait." Elena said weakly.

He didn't seem to hear her, she cleared her throat. "W-w-wait!"

Her father heard her and turned to her. An angry face met a scared one.

" It wasn't Sage who didn't do her chores!" she lied. The rule was, whoever didn't finish their chores by 6 would be severely punished. Ester was no exception either. The trios mother was severely sick, and couldn't move. She was in bed all day. She didn't know a thing about her abusive husband. The children didn't want her health even more at risk so they never told anyone.

"It was.. me!" Elena finished, Sage stared at her older sister in awe. It was always Elena protecting them. Always taking the blame, always acting like the tough one.

"Well, I guess I should punish you for lying AND default." he said inching towards her.

She whimpered under his heavy gaze and took a few steps back until her back collided with the wall.

"Bad girls should always be punished." he cackled and reached into his back pocket of his trousers. In his hand was one of those butler knifes you see in horror movies.

Was her father really planning on killing her? Elena gulped and stared at the blade, gleaming in light. Her father never went this far before. Alway a smack, whip or hit.

"Goodbye." he grinned sickly.

He swung down the knife and Elena closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

A violent gasp brought her to open them again and instantly she wished he hadn't.

Ester was on the ground, her eyes wide open and the pupils dilated. The colour seemed to be sucked right out. Their was a deep gash on her torso. Her short hair was flat against the floor.

"ESTER!" Elena and Sage gasped. Their little sister took the full blow.

"Damn, seems I missed," their father muttered and pulled the knife off, wiping the blood off the wall.

Elena stood frozen in fear and anxiety. Her sibling, dead. She failed. Again.

She was trembling now, "time to finish you off."he finished and swung the blade again.

But before the knife pierced her skin, a young women, nearly in her late 20's had hit her husband on the head with a frying pan.

"M-mom?" the two girls questioned. Their mother looked nothing like she did before. Her blonde hair gleamed in the dim light. Her skin was tan and healthy and her brown eyes showed pure prosperity.

"Your supposed to be in bed, what are you doing?!" Sage gripped the newly leather jacket of her mothers.

"Don't worry kiddo, I wasn't sick." she laughed and ruffled her daughters hair.

"What!?" Elena's eyes bulged out.

"I was healing, internally." she said.

"So, you knew about the abusive and you decided to pretend to be bedridden?!" Elena was shaking with anger.

Marissa, their mother, frowned and knelt down to her daughters height.

"Someday you'll see." she whispered. Elena looked into her mothers eyes for anything, but saw nothing. Marissa pulled both her daughters into a tight embrace.

"You need to go." she simply said.

"Go?" Sage asked. Now her mother was better, she wanted to do all those things that she saw the village children do. Hold hands, shop for dresses and talk about boys.

Sage couldn't do that with Elena. Elena was to dim witted for her own sake, she hated clothing and wearing shoes. heck, she never even had a crush before.

Marissa stood up, the frying pan over her shoulder. "I'll take care Ester." she said numbly. Her voice sounded dead. She glanced at the corpse near her husband. 'Ex-husband.' She corrected.

"Listen up you two," she went behind the over thrown table, next to the broken chair and picked up two duffle bags that looked full.

"These bags both have two sets of clothes, food to last three months if your careful and a weapon." she threw the duffle bags to each girl and they caught it, staring at the bag in wonder.

"Elena," her mother started.

"You remember what I taught you before i ...fell il?"

Elena's eyes hardened as her mother made her way to the mossy cabinet. After a few moments of rummaging, Marissa slowly pulled a hidden string to the children's amusement. The back wall popped open and inside was a sheath full of arrows. The feathers pointed and slick. But what really caught Elena's attention was the bow. It was about 2 1/2 feet in length. It's colour was pure ivory and the string was a long piece of sturdy leather. Made sure not to snap. Of course Elena remembered. How could she not remember the days when her mother took her to the clearing and taught her how to shoot?

Sage watched her sisters expression brighten. Elena was really gifted in archery, always hit the squirrels dead on which was a surprise for a 7 year old.

Sage had taken over her mothers gift which was the gift of healing. Marissa had pounded years of knowledge and

Vocabulary into her daughter once she found out she had healer hands.

The bow was their mothers, a generational thing.

"Here." Marissa took the bow and sheath down, handing it to her eldest child. " F-for me?" Elena asked. Her mother smiled and nodded. "Take good care of that bow, you know how precious it is to me." Elena obediently nodded.

Marissa reached a hand into her leather jacket and pulled out a worn out leather journal. Embedded on the cover was an oak tree, it's branches turning thinner and thinner, the short ones ending in a spiral.

Sages jaw dropped as her mother handed it to her. That journal had been in their family for years. It's pages chocked full of information on plants and what they do. Now Sage could continue the task left behind their mother.

Their father stirred suddenly and Marissa looked at her children in alarm. "Go." she ordered and made them slip on jackets and such. " But I don't want to leave you!" Elena choked down tears.

" I won't survive!" she told her mom, her tiny hand gripping onto the bow.

"You have your sister and skills. Be brave."

"I have one request, "

Sage and Elena shared a look and nodded, "protect each other."

Sage pulled onto Elena's arm and she headed out. "No, no! Sage, stop!" Elena tried to get out of her grasp.

Elena turned to her mother one last time and her eyes widened once she saw the words form in her mouth, before her husband had got up without them noticing and stabbed her.

"Live"

Elena stood frozen and shock. " Elena, hurry!" Sage once more pulled onto her sisters coat. Elena swallowed and shook her head, following after her sister.

They turned down the path of their old home and headed straight down to the forest that was behind an old creek. Panting, Sage carefully followed her sister, trying not to activate her asthma. Suddenly, Elena's foot caught onto a tree root and she tripped, tumbling down the hill.

"ELENA, Nows not the time to be clumsy!" Sage scolded and Elena turned around so she was on her back. "Why do you have to be such a klutz?!" Sage asked, walking towards her as she held a frown.

"Well, why do you have to be so well coordinated?" Elena shot back as her sister pulled her up.

"We're going to have to get out of Rin Village." Sage stated, a finger on her chin.

"That's like impossible, this place is like a noble place." That was true, Rin village was home to nobles. Sage and Elena were nobles too. Their mothers hated the nobality and much to her husbands dismay, they moved to the old cottage up on the forest.

Elena and Sage never had to attend any balls as long as their mother was healthy, when she supposedly fell il, Dale, their father, forced them into gowns for parties, once they had left, it was back to rags and chores.

"Let's go then."

After hours of trecking, they finally found there way to the exits of Rin.

"Uhm, Sage?" Elena broke the silence and Sage turned to look at her sister.

"Do you have any food? I ate all mine." Elena asked.

"WHAT?YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PRESERVE IT, YOU IDIOT." Sage yelled furiously and hit her sister on the head.

"You didn't have to hit me." Elena whimpered at the welt growing.

Sage rolled her eyes.

2 years later

"Sh, we'll be caught if she sees us!" A now 8 year old Sage griped onto Elena's shirt. Sages hair had grown past her shoulders, almost to her waist. Her eyes had seemed to grow out of the gold faze and now shown a brilliant green.

Elena was now 9, her hair was way past get waist and her chocolate brown eyes could melt anyone which made it easier to steal. She had grown taller too and had that doll face. Overall she had grown to be really pretty.

Elena was peering over the window a bar called 'party's bar'.

She bit her lip and looked for any signs of on lookers.

"Elena, this is a bad idea!" Sage clutched.

"What's a bad idea?" a soft voice spoke. Elena and Sage turned around to see a women with green hair, it was tied back by a bandana. Two locks were left alone in the front. She wore an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt. She had sneakers with white soles.

"We were gonna take your food!" Elena said proudly, hands on hip.

"Idiot! you don't tell her that!" Sage growled and hit her sister on the head.

"Hehe, why don't you two girls stay and live with me?" the women giggled and offered.

"Really?!" Elena's eyes gleamed while Sage took on a wary look.

"Of course, I'll just need help with cooking meals and cleaning of course."

Elena nodded her head and took her hand while Sage didn't trust the women.

They followed her inside and Elena instantly let go and started exploring.

"My names Makino, what are your names?" Makino said and she went behind the island.

Sage went and hoisted her self onto a bar stool.

"Sage, that's my older sister, Elena." Sage pointed to the bouncing brunette who now joined them.

"Oh?" Makino sat and rested and elbow.

"Should such a young girl be wielding a bow like that?" Makino nudged to the bow that was slinged around Elena's waist.

"Elena's really good at archery, like-" before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Elena kicked Sage out of her barstool.

Sage got up, with a ticked look on her face.

"Why you-"

Suddenly the bar door opened, Elena and Sage stoopped pulling at each others hair and looked to see who it was.

2 boys sauntered in. 1 was taller then the other boy behind him. The first boy that walked in had black hair that framed his serious looking face. He also sported childish freckles and wore a white tanktop. Another boy followed the freckled one, he wore a straw hat that had a red band wrapped aroung the base. It seemed two sizes to big for him. Their was a stitch under his left eye. He also wore a tanktop, it was blue and sported the number 11. He sprouted a childish grin and followed the older boy.

"Ace, Luffy, where's Sabo?" Makino asked.

"He had other things to do." one of the boys replied.

"What's that, Makino?" the straw hated boy pointed to Elena and Sage.

Sage grumbled when he addressed her as 'that'.

"This is Elena and Sage, they'll be staying with me." Makino smiled.

"Elena, Sage, this is Luffy and Ace." Makino introduced them.

"What kind of name is Sage?" Ace snorted and Sage grew with anger.

"Oh? Well who names their kid Ace?" Sage countered back.

"Probably the same crackheads who named their kid Luffy." Elena replied making Sage burst out laughing. Now Luffy and Ace were both fuming.

Ace and Sage were in a staring contest, both angry at each other.

Soon they heard talk beside them, "Well I find steak much better with barbecue sauce!" Elena stated to Luffy who happily agreed.

"NOWS NOT THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT FOOD!" the two kids hit their siblings.

"Well, then." Elena said.

Makino giggled at the four of them.

Soon it was time to go and the two boys led after a meal.

"I have spare rooms you can choose!" Makino said as she dried off the now clean plates.

Elena bolted upstairs and Sage laughed and followed her sister.

Soon, Elena tripped and face planted on the steps.

"Some things never change." Sage laughed at her sister and Elena pouted.

She got up, dusted herself off and headed to the first room. It was spacey and had room. 'At least I won't have to share with ms. snores a lot' . Elena snickered at the thought.

It had a twin bed, the headboard right against the window. The wall was a really nice sea foam that mirrored the ocean, her favourite colour. 4 windows planted the wall, 2 on the front and 1 each on the remaining walls. Their was a treasure chest at the end of the bed and a wardrobe beside the door.

The soft blue carpet rubbed against her feet as she walked and sat on the bed. She set her stuff down and looked out the window. 'That's right, I never had a room like this before..'. she inwardly smiled.

"I CALL THIS ROOM!" She heard her sister call.

"I CALL THIS ONE!" She repeated.

She put all her stuff away. She hid her weapons in the chest and put the old clothing that's a little tight on her in the wardrobe.

She looked at the floor mirror in the other corner and grimaced.

Her hair was matted and stuck together from rain and mud. Tangles and tangles of hair everywhere. Using her fingers, she tried to brush out the knots.

"Are you settled in?" Makino appeared by the door and looked at the 9 year old.

"Yeah, thank you!" she bowed politely.

"Don't worry about it, do you need help with your hair?" Makino smiled a gentle smile.

"Yes, please!"

Makino disappeared and came back with scissors, a bucket of water and a towel.

"Can you cut it..." Elena thought, "this short?" she put her hand a couple inches below her shoulder.

Makino nodded and got to work. She started to damp the towel and run it through her hair, removing twigs and such. After the dirt had been all washed away, Makino started snipping at her brown, long hair.

After several moments later, she was done. Elena's hair was now clean and smelled like roses. Prior to her last name 'Alvarez Rose'. Fingers started to braid through her hair. Leaving two short strands in front, she braided the longer pieces to the side and used the back hair into a bun, connecting with the braids.

"Wow!" Elena gasped and looked at herself in the mirror.

Makino laughed and Elena turned around and hugged her. "Thank you..." she said quietly.

Makino smiled softly at the brunette.

"How about we get you and Sage new clothes tomorrow?" she asked, gesturing to the rags that Elena was wearing.

"That would be great!" Sage suddenly barged in. "Not like I was eavesdropping or anything..." she blushed.

Elena's face paled. "sh-sh-shopping?" she gulped. "Is something wrong?" Makino frowned.

"Elena HATES shopping." Sage rolled her eyes.

Makino laughed as the two children started bickering.

The next day, after a plate of food, the trio set off. Makino did the same hair style for Elena. She fishtailed Sages hair and added a bow.

Store after store, Elena begged for a break. Sage and Makino were really happy with what they had bought.

Elena jumped onto her bed and sighed, 'the torture is over'.

"Elena!"

Sage burst into the room, "thanks for knocking." Elena said sarcastically and Sage rolled her eyes.

"Makino wants to know if you wanna come with us." Sage continued.

"where are you going?"

"To see Luffy and Ace."

"sure, let me get dressed though." she replied. Sage obliged and left the room.

Elena kept her hair in the same bun and switched into her new clothes. She put on her mothers leather jacket and jeans. She slipped on some normal sneakers and went downstairs.

"Ready?" Makino asked with Sage by her side. "Yep, what are the bags for?" she pointed to the 2 duffle bags in Makino's hand.

"Sleepover." was Sages reply and Elena squealed. "Really?I never been to one!"

Makino laughed and they all made there way up the mountain.

Soon they made it to the clearing.

3 boys were fighting in the front, two the girls recognized. 'that must be Sabo.' the girls thought.

The boys stopped fighting and then Luffy started to glance at the girls.

"Oi! Elena!" Luffy ran towards the girls and Elena chuckled at the boy before running to him. Luffy and Elena jumped in the air at the same time and hugged each other before falling down and laughing out loud. " There laughing like they're good friends even know when they've known each other for only a few hours" Sage sweat dropped.

Elena jumped up and then ran towards the blonde boy. "you must be Sabo, Ace and Luffy talked about you a lot!" she grinned and shook his hand while Sabo sweat dropped and blushed once he saw her up close.

"let's just of hunting already." Ace said, turning around with Luffy at his heel.

"hunting?Can I go with you!?" Elena exclaimed.

"No, we don't need a weak girl like you to drag us behind." Ace insulted.

"Come one Ace..." Sabo pleaded, laughing half heartily.

"No." he objected. "What, you scared a little girl is better at hunting?" Elena said in a baby voice and he got a tick mark.

"Fine, but you have to pass a test first." he said with a sly smile.

"Bring it on."

Ace took Elena to a river that had targets.

The other children quickly followed and Sat on a tree branch. Sabo helped and hoisted Sage up.

"Thank you." she said with a genuine smile and he blushed slightly, "no problem."

"Pick your weapon girlie." Ace said and went to join the others.

Elena glanced at the weapons on the small trunk.

Their was 2 steel poles, a set of wooden daggers, a home made spear and then there was a bow and sheath of arrows. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it.

She picked it up and slung the sheath over her shoulder blade.

"This one!" she called out to Ace who nodded.

The bow seemed to be made of an old curved branch with the string seemed to be worn out. The sheath was really just a blanket tied in the end and the arrows were long carved sticks.

"Hit that target on the spot and we will let you join us, girlie." Ace smirked. The target was held by a rope and seemed to swing back and forth. It had taken nearly years for Ace and Sabo to hit it dead on.

"Kay," Elena agreed and stood on the mark. She nimbly took a narrow out and rested it on the side of the bow, she pulled back the string and aimed. Once she released the string, the arrow cut through the air and hitting the trunk. Missing the target dead on. Elena froze, something felt off, the bow was too choppy. She heard laughter coming from her right and decided to ignore it.

She slid another arrow out and repeated the process, small breaths in and out. She focused on the target. 'Back, forth, back, forth, watch it, timing is everything here.' she thought.

She pulled the string back and aimed. She adjusted her stance and let the string rest by her lips.

Without pausing she shoulder rolls forward, coming up on 1 knee and sending an arrow into the target hitting it dead on.

Cracks riddle through out the target and the string breaks.

'It's excellent shooting' she turns to the boys. Sage is nodding with approval but the majority of the boys are fixiated on a roast pig that Ace just brought in.

Suddenly she is furious. They don't even have the decency to pay attention to her that she's being up staged to by a dead pig. Her heart starts to pound, she can feel her face burning, without thinking she pulls in arrow from her quiver and sends it straight at the boys.

Sage catches sight of what happens, "Elena wa-" but it's too late.

There are shouts of alarm as they stumble back, the arrows skewers the Apple in the pig's mouth and pins it to the tree behind them, Ace stares at her, his eyes widening in shock. The others stare at her in disbelief.

"Thank you," she bowed mockingly, "For your consideration."

Before turning on her heel and walking off, leaving the 4 children shell shocked.

**Finally got my story out! Who hoo! I've been planning this story for a few months now and I can't wait to write more! btw this does include romance ace x Elena ace x sage sage x sabo Elena x luffy . btw this story is also available on wattpad. In future chapters, i will be posting pictures like elena's leather jacket, the journal and pictures of elena and Sage growing up With a link**

**Lots of love! remember to vote, fav and comment! I'll need all the inspiration for the next one!**

**~randombutloved**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena p.o.v

"What were you thinking?!" Sage ran after me. My hand started to tighten it's grip on the bow. I spun around, facing her, "I wasn't!" I shouted at her, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"That's right, you don't! It's always do and think!" She rambled on and I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. " Don't you realize someone could have gotten hurt?" she scolded, I could feel my rage again when I Saw them picking at that roasted pig. "They didn't even have the decency to even look at me!" I tried to reason with her. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"So you shot an arrow" she said, as if it was the dumbest thing to ever hear. I shifted my feet uncomfortably. "Weeelll..." I said stretching out the word. I looked up from my feet and saw that she was glaring at me. It actually scared me. Their was pure anger in her green eyes. "We finally get a good place to live and you ruin it, you always ruin things!" she took a step forward while I took a step back. My back collided with Ace who raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry..." I apologized, looking down at my hands.

"For which part?" I squinted my eyes at him and stuck out my tounge as he returned the favour. We glared at each other until I grinned and giggled and he turned slightly red and took a step back. "Don't listen to him, he's just being grouchy!" Sabo patted his back and pulled out a steel pole from inside a tree trunk. Ace followed his movements, pulling out another pole for Luffy before turning to me. "DAMN!" I exclaimed at all the stuff in the trunk. He rolled his eyes at me and nudged my shoulder with his.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked, slinging the pole on his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Really?!" I beamed and he rolled his eyes once more. I stepped forward, ready to embrace him when I tripped. The boys snickered as I held up the pebble In a mocking stare. "What kind of sorcery is this?" I gasped, turning the stone over and feeling it's weight. The boys stopped laughing and were gasping for air.

Sage annoyingly sighed, "It's a rock." she rubbed her temples and I made an 'o' shape with my mouth before throwing it at Luffy. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled with his fist in the air and I shrugged. "Ace did it." I replied and Ace started getting angry which resulted into him chasing me around the forest. I screamed and screamed as the birds flew away. Ace tackled me onto the ground and to my horror he started tickling me. YES TICKLING. "N-NO STO-STOP I CA-CANT BREATH!" I gasped for air laughing really hard.

"This is your punishment," he smiled evilly and I tried to glare at him before I burst out laughing. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" a large women with curly orange hair yelled and Ace immediately got off me when I found the perfect excuse as the Sage and the other two caught up. I pointed to Ace, "HE RAPED ME!" I hollered causing him to turn red. "WHAT? I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU, IDIOT!" he punched me on the head. The crowd looked back and forth between the two.

"NUH UH! SAGE TOLD ME THAT IF A BOY TOUCHS YOU AND YOU DONT LIKE IT, THAT COUNTS AS SEXUAL ASSAULT!" I hollered back and the women and boys turned to Sage. "..." Sage had no response. "NUH UH!" Ace shouted. "UH HUH!" "NUH UH!" "UH HUH!" "UH HUH!" Ace tried, causing his words to fool me. "NUH U- WAIT A SECOND YOU TRIED TO TRICK ME!" I accused and he puffed his cheeks out. "WELL I CANT HELP IT IF YOUR STUPID!" he insulted. "WHAT? SAAAABOOO," i yelled for the blond causing sabo to peek in interest at his name.

"Ace is bullying me!" I whined and Ace glowered. "No I'm not!" he tried to prove. "Well Sage told me if someone says some-" she started and Sage cut her off. "That's enough Elena, I think their tiny brains will combust if you talk anymore." Sage smirked and the boys started to get angry. But before another wave of arguments could happen, the large women all hit us on the heads, dragging them back inside while muttering under her breath. The cabin she dragged us in was big and cozy.

There were men with Sashes tied around their waists, legs and heads. "Are you guys bandits?" Sage pondered out loud. "Yeah, just don't get in our way." She grunted and introduced herself as Dadan. Hm.. I swear I've heard that species before. I tugged at her shirt and she looked down, "What species of bears do you belong to?" I asked and her eyes widened before punching me as the boys burst out laughing.

Sage tried to hide her smile and I groaned. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled. After yet another argument she told us Makino had left for the village and would be back on Monday to pick us up. Dadan 'led' us to a little room with mats and everything. In actuality she kicked us.

I turned in my cot and studied Luffys peaceful face as he slept and I smiled. I tugged his cheek causing his skin to stretch and I stopped, 'huh, must be a devil fruit.' I shrugged and turned around, snugging deeper into the quilt. My face met Sabo's who was asleep too. I grinned at his features. He reminded me of.. Stop.

I cut my train of thought and my smile fell. 'He's dead, Elena." I reminded myself and tears pricked at my eyes and I sniffled. "Oi," The freckled boys voice whispered from beside Sage, "Are you crying?" he asked and I wiped the tears away and cleared my throat. "No, you just can't smell." I whispered back. "What does that have to do with this?" he groaned.

I heard him get up and slip into the blankets beside Sabo. I shyly slipped under them so he couldn't see me, clutching the fabric with my fists. I could literally feel his gaze through the cover, I thought of what happened these past few years, to my mother, Ester, and 'him'... I was suddenly glad I met Luffy, Sabo and Ace. I felt Aces hand slowly pull one of my hands off the blankets and intertwined it. I shoved the blankets down so I could see Ace and he raised an eyebrow at me. I slowly smiled at him, " Thank you..." I whispered while twisting the mood ring around and he peered, "For being alive." Suddenly he froze, his eyes were locked on me and my smile slowly faltered. "Is something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head. "Good night." I said and turned around back into Luffys chest and let go of Aces palm. Luffy snored and pulled me towards his chest and I mentally yelped. With his warmth, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

- So according to Makino, every Friday to Monday we would stay at Dadans cabin because she had to pick up new shipments for her bar. It was the 2nd week here and it was NOT going too well. 5 HOURS EARLIER, "No, no, no! Absolutely not!" Sage protested. You see, it was raining. Hard. I was hungry, Luffy was hungry, we were all hungry. So why not hunt? But of course here comes Sage the saint. "We are going and that's final!" Ace glowered and turned around as Sabo offered a sheepish smile. "Yeah!" Luffy cheered as he fist pumped the air. "YEAH, WHAT HE SAID!" I wave my arms around like a maniac.

Eh, not that I cared. They all sweat dropped and Luffy dragged me out into the rain. "HEY, YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!" STOOOOPPP" Sage yelled after us, waving a belt in the air. I gulped and ran after the others. So after retrieving our weapons we walked along a stray path. Ace and Sabo were goofing around, you know, the same old thing. THATS WHEN IT HAPPENED. BAM BAM BAM! Ace nudged Sabo who nudged back who THEN nudged harder and he sent Sabo flying into a puddle.

Sabo grabbed onto Luffy, dragging him alongside and they fell into a puddle. And you know what? They weren't even wearing coats! I'm wearing a coat and it's my moms but still! AT LEAST I HAVE COMMEN SENSE. okay that was a lie but still.. Luffy and Sabo were walking back behind us at a failed hunting attempt. Their noses were red along their foreheads and they kept sneezing. I felt bad for them so I took off my coat and wrapped it around Sabo's shoulders.

"HEY! WHY DIDNT YOU GIVE IT TO ME?" Luffy yelled and I winced. "That's why." I replied. He and Sabo got caught in a tugging war with my coat. "Hey you better not let it ri-" Too late, a section ripped. "AND THATS HOW THAT HAPPENED!" I explained the entire situation to Sage who held a spatula in her hand who raised it in front of the two sick boys. After any hours later, things were finally calm. I looked at the ripped section in my hand and Sabo knelt next to me, sniffling for the sickness.

"I'm sorry.. " He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I grinned, "nah it's okay, I can always get Sage to fix it!" I giggled and he slowly smiled. He then reached in for a hug and I moved back, " WHOAH, not while your sick!" I screamed running away. "SAGE TOLD ME THAT SICK BOYS HAVE COOTIES AND I CAN TURN INTO ONE!" I screamed, running away as he chased me around. I dodged his hug and rolled In front of Ace. "I do not want to turn out like HIM!" I pointed to Ace who scowled.

Suddenly, Ace and Luffy slyly smiled and I backed away. "What are you doing?" I slowly said. Then they tried to barbomb me with hugs and I screamed causing Ace and Sage to hit me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Suddenly I yawned, then Sage yawned, then Luffy yawned and then Sabo yawned THEN Ace yawned. "I'm tired." I slumped onto the ground. They started to arrange for sleep and I sat watching them.

I then grabbed onto Luffys leg as he passed by and he tripped. "Oi!" he yelled and I slapped his back. "CARRY ME, PEASANT!" I ordered and he made a face. "Ew no." and my face fell. I was just to lazy.

"Think of it as training." I suggested and the other two boys ears perked up. "Training?" they all said and then they started to fight on who would carry me. Ace grabbed my ear while Sabo held onto my foot and Luffy tugged on my arm. "SHTOP ISHT RIFGHT NO!" I tried telling them to stop. Oh my gosh, this can't get any worse right? Wrong.

Dadan barged in the room and punched us all and we shut up, going to bed immediately. - I woke up with the bright sunlight peeking through the windows. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the setting and I lowered my eyes to see Luffy staring right back at me. "AHHH!" Sabo and Ace jolted up while Sage slept.

I swear she can sleep through anything. "Wh-what happened?" Sabo asked, he sounded even more sick then yesterday. Ace rubbed the fatigue out of his eyes and I pointed to the grinning Luffy as they both groaned and Sabo slumped back into the pillow. He hid his face underneath the pillow and I frowned. I went underneath to check on him and placed a palm on his cheek. "OH MY GOSH!" my eyes widened and he winced. I pulled the covers off and Ace groggily turned to me.

"What's going on?" "HES HOT! LIKE HOT HOT!" I Yelled and crawled towards Sage. I shook and shook and she still wouldn't wake up. I groaned and kicked her. Her eyes flew open and she rubbed her eyes. "what's going on?" she groaned and his her eyes from the light." SABO AND LUFFY ARE REALLY HOT!" she shot up once she heard that and her medical knowledge brought her forwards. After a few moments of walked back and forth, biting my nails she cleared her throat. "I'll have to watch them all day." she announced and me and Ace moaned. I turned to Ace, "take me somewhere!" I jumped up.

"like where?" " I dunno.." I trailed off. "I'll probably go to the village, there's something I need to do." he said and I cheered. I went to get dressed and I met him in the parlor. "We'll be back!" I yelled and shut the door. As we walked down to a different town, I asked how it looked like, it's smells, the people. He was vague though. We finally made it to the town and I squealed, clutching to his arm. He looked to me with an amused look, "do you usually travel?" he asked and I shook my head. "No, only once a year we travel to this island in the grand line."

His eyes widened and I shrugged. we finally ended up in front of a shaggy bar called 'Matanso'. He shoved open the door and I made sure to stay close to him. The people glared and glanced at us. I gulped and ran faster to Ace. He stood in front of some people and cleared his throat. "Oi," he said, the men stopped talking and looked over to him. "Aye? whadda you want, brat?" a scruffy guy asked. Ace took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "What do you think of 'Gol D. Roger'?" and I turned to look at Ace. He didn't seem to be joking, his face was completely serious. "EH? That idiot? " One pipes up and I saw Ace go tense. "He was better off dead, like he was completel-"

I stopped paying attention at that point. Aces fist was balled up and his teeth were clenched together. His face twisted into a scowl and I could see what the men were saying were really affecting him. But why? I licked my lips, in truth he was actually starting to scare me. It looked like he would pounce on the man at any moment.

I trembled and my eyes saw his fist again.

I forced myself to stare at his face. Slowly my hand went down and intertwined my fingers with him. I softly squeezed my hand and he turned to look at me. I grinned and his eyes widened at my response. Without saying anything I turned around and gently tugged my hand and he followed after me and I opened the door with my hip.

I softly hummed a tune under my breath as I kept on holding his hand. His gaze never left my face. We stopped at a bridge over an alligator pit and I twisted the mood ring around my finger. "OI, ACE, ELENAA!" a couple voices rang and me and Ace glanced to our left seeing Sage, Luffy and Sabo run towards us. They stopped and panted a few moments. "Aren't you guys sick?" Ace asked and Luffy grinned. "Nope, not anymore, whatever Sage did worked wonders!" Sage meekly grinned.

"How did you know we were here?" he asked. "Dadan told us." Sabo smiled. "ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM 3 FOR 30!" A man waved around and Luffys stomach grumbled. Sage laughed, "I'll get some for you guys, whadda ya want?" she offered. "I'll go with you!" Luffy tipped and jumped up and down.

"Vanilla," Ace replied. "Strawberry." Sabo requested. "Red velvet." Sage snorted, " I doubt they would have that." she said and I growled, "Wanna bet?!" I offered and she agreed. she then left with Luffy. Me, Sabo and Ace watched the crocodiles swim around. "One step in and you would be dead." Ace observed and we nodded in agreement. Sabo then turned to me, "Oi, Elena, what's that ring on your finger?" he pointed to my ring and I shifted. "It was a gift, from someone special." I smiled sadly and they watched me. "How come the colour doesn't change?" Ace asked, "yeah, I've noticed that to." Sabo nodded in agreement. "

I dunno, it was first like that when I got it." I informed them. "Maybe it will work if I put it on." Ace suggested and that's when I got tense. "Uhm I don't know.." "Come one, don't you trust me?" he said with a sly grin and I slipped it off and handed it to him. "Huh, your right, a mood ring that doesn't work." he inspected. I held out my hand, " okay, that's enough.

Can I have it back now?" "Maybe I don't want to!" he smiled. "Sabo, catch!" he tossed it to sabo and I jumped up, trying to catch it. "No, seriously!" I begged and they continued it for a few more times. I moaned, "come one, you can do better."

Sabo grinned, tossing it over to Ace. I pivoted trying to reach it when it happened. Sabo passed it to Ace who had leaned against the railing and a 'plop' could be heard. Thats when their faces paled considerably. "Can I have it NOW?" I insisted and he gulped. "Well you see..." Sabo nervously chuckled and I frowned.

"What happened?!" I yelled. Ace then made eye contact with me, "It fell in the crocodile pit." And that's when something snapped in me.

**Omg, I finally got a chapter out! it took me FOREVER . I was actually planning to update like two weeks ago but then I had all these final tests (math,geo,science) and I suck at math so my mom was personally tutoring me and I had like NO time! then to top it off I had three assignments/projects (2 science, one Geo) and it was awful. I actually have made a folder of scenes and cute moments in this story that unfortunately come MUCH later! I might use some scenes from vampire diaries but I swear it does not involve vampires,witchs,dopplegangers,hybrids, werewolf a etc. I have a good gist of the next chapter so hopefully that will be out soon XD Hopefully this chapter was long enough for my fellow fans ㈎9 Any one else thing a blushing ace is a cute ace? Remember to vote, comment and fan , I'll need all the support to push me through this story! -RANDOMBUTLOVED11**


End file.
